Jailbreak
by halfpipez
Summary: In which Masamune decides to take Toby on a little adventure outside the boring white walls of his hospital room. One-shot.


"Hey Toby!" Masamune greeted enthusiastically as he threw the door open to his friend's room. "What say I take you out in the sunshine a bit today?"

Tired violet eyes looked up from his breakfast. "Outside?" he asked, putting his spoon of lumpy porridge down. "Sounds like a plan, but my outside time isn't until this afternoon."

Masamune grinned. "Yeah, well… I was thinking more along the lines of-"

"Sneaking me out?" Toby interrupted, finishing for him. "I don't think that's the best idea."

Masamune rolled his eyes and shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Alright, but I'm pretty sure you'd rather have a burger and fries for lunch with a chocolate milkshake to chase it down, am I right?" He watched his weak friend in the corners of his eyes, a mischievous grin widening on his face.

Toby glanced back at his bowl of breakfast porridge, rounded off with a glass of water and a measly orange. "That does sound tempting," he began, only to watch as Masamune's grin widened even more. "But-"

"Oh come on!" Masamune moaned. "I already know where to jack a wheelchair and it's not like I'm not gonna bring you back to this depressing white boring room before dinner! You know, even though I'd rather have you back at Dungeon…"

Toby smiled at his friend's attempts to cheer him up. "Alright fine, but if we get caught… I'll tell the nurses you tried to kidnap me!"

Masamune's grin was back at full tilt and he immediately started helping Toby, sweeping the tray of hospital grub from his lap and sliding it onto his bedside table, which had a vase of wilting flowers. "I should probably replace those sometime, huh?" he commented offhandedly, poking at one of the petals. It fell at the slightest touch.

"Just don't get lilies… I'm allergic," Toby reminded, remembering the last time Zeo had brought in a bouquet. He had ended up sneezing for the better part of the afternoon and both boys had apologized profusely at the mistake.

"Yeah, I'm not about to repeat that fiasco," Masamune said, nodding to himself as he went to help Toby out of bed. He slipped one of Toby's arms around his shoulders as his other arm slid under his legs to lift him out. "So, are we doing this like a true romcom movie, or are you gonna be the injured soldier while I play the heroic partner?"

Toby laughed weakly. "Well, I think… romcom style might be better. I still can't walk that well. The nurses think it might have to do with my nervous system, but I don't think so."

A frown flashed across Masamune's lips before lifting into a forced smile. "Well hey, as long as they think you can get better, I'm sure everything'll be fine!" he said, adjusting his friend in his arms as he made his way to the door. "So hey, did you know they don't keep half the storage rooms locked here? This hijack will be a total cinch!"

Now that Toby's full weight was on his arms, Masamune realized just how much weight he had lost. He was as light as a feather, almost all skin and bones. His pale skin was positively pallid in comparison to the glow he used to have back at Dungeon Gym. Masamune grimaced.

"Am I too heavy for you?" Toby asked, noticing the change in expression.

Masamune forced out a laugh. "Hah, no way dude! You should see what kind of weights the coach is making me lift these days. I'm pumping all kinds of iron!" He fell silent as he peered out of the door, cracking to open enough to see down the hallway. All clear. "Ready Toby?"

"Yep!"

Without any warning, Masamune dashed down the hallway, scaring one of the nurses who had been coming out of another room and nearly crashing into a cart. Toby laughed, and Masamune smiled. It was nice to know that he still could after all that had happened. "This is the room!" he announced, coming to a halt in front of what looked like an ordinary closet. "Can I set you down for a sec? I need to open the door and unfold one for you."

"Go ahead."

Toby leaned against the wall, watching as Masamune opened the door… only to find that this time they had remembered to lock it. "Uh… whoops! Luckily I brought a couple pins with me," he said, giving his firmed a thumbs up and pulling them out from his pockets. A couple seconds and a bit of tweaking the knob later, it clicked open. "Sweet! It actually worked!" Masamune said, pumping his fist in celebration of a small victory. He pried the door open and pulled one of the wheelchairs from the stack, unfolding it and setting it down in front of Toby. "Alright, get in Toby! We're gonna get some real food down you!"

"Can't wait."

"This is gonna be awesome, trust me."

"I do." Toby smiled, and even though the gesture wasn't nearly as radiant as it used to be, Masamune smiled back and believed that one day it would be again.

"Let's go get some burgers!"

* * *

_I just love Team Dungeon, they're such adorable friends 3 and then they all grow up and break my heart ugh babies~_

_Review if you wish!_


End file.
